


Beautiful of All the Three Greengrass

by baby_nora83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: Who would have thought that Hermione was really a Greengrass betrothed to Malfoy and not everyone is happy to have back in the family and friends what are they is there anyone that she can trust...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!

Hermione was alone in her room when she heard a tapping at her window she walked over and opened the window the owl landed on her window. Dropped the letter in her hands and flew off not waiting for a reply. She looked at the seal it was the Greengrass family crest. "Now why would I be getting a letter from them?" She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Forgive me for waiting this long to write to you. We gave you to the Ganger family out of safety from the Dark Lord. Your Daphne's older twin sister your real name is Phoebe Greengrass. Please don't be angry but you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy he doesn't know that you are Phoebe. Forgive me for letting you go through all that taunting that he and other people put you through. But it was better this way if Draco didn't know who you were. Your Godparents are the Lestrange and it was Bellatrix that placed you with the family. I know that the Dark Lord is not gone but he wants you, Hermione, to be dead. So I've begged Bellatrix to bring you back to us. I would rather risk you making a choice to be a death eater or staying neutral then to lose you because you are friends with Harry Potter. Please forgive me if you have more questions I will answer them I just thought I would write you before Bellatrix arrives I didn't want you to be scared._

_Love always_

_Cynthia Greengrass_

"What this can't be true I'm a Pureblood."

Hermione walked around her room putting her things into suitcase thinking about what she just read. Then about the night at the Ministry as well as the night that Dumbledore died. The way Bellatrix acted around her she always glared at me but her eyes told a different story.

"It's all true I am who they say I am in this letter. But why how could my real parents do this to me."

Hermione was so busy arguing with herself she didn't notice the pop of the house elf and Bellatrix arriving. Bellatrix looked at the elf and the elf went to work taking all of Hermione's things to the manor. Bellatrix just stood there listening to Hermione ranting away. Bellatrix slowly walked closer to clear her throat making Hermione jump and turn around to see Bellatrix looking at her.

"Oh, it's you I thought that you would have been here tomorrow or something."

Bellatrix stared at her for a bit. "Well, I thought why wait; when I can just get you now. I'm sure that you have been informed of who you truly are."

Hermione looked back at her for a while then nodded. She looked around her room and saw that all her things were already taken.

"It was a house-elf that took everything for us." Bellatrix had told her.

"Okay I see but am I staying with you or am I going to my parents tonight."

"Oh? Well if you want you can stay with me. Then we can go to your parents in the morning. The choice is yours to make."

Hermione just stood there for a while and thought 'if I stay with Bellatrix tonight I can get a bit of time to myself and time to adjust to all of this. But if I go straight to the Manor of the Greengrass then my entire question can be answered' She looked at Bellatrix and told her. "I think I'll stay with you tonight as much as I need answers I need time to adjust to all this. I believe my parents would be okay if I stayed with you since you are my godmother after all." Bellatrix smirk and nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go now Hermione if you have any questions I can try to answer as best I can."

"Bellatrix is it okay that I call you that since you are calling me Hermione."

"Yes, of course, you can if you like you can even call me Bella."

Hermione smiled and decided that she would call her Bella for now on. "Bella why is it that you treated me so different from the other muggle-borns? Well, I know why now after I read the letter but why did you let me fight against you?"

"If I didn't fight back like normal then the truth would have been known. We wanted you out of harm's way I didn't think that putting the glamour spell would alter everything about you. I didn't think that you would have been placed in Gryffindor."

Hermione sat down on her bed taking in everything that Bella had just said. Bella walked over to her and sat next to her. Hermione nodded her head for Bella to continue.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you were going to become friends with Harry Potter. I didn't know anything until that night at the Ministry. Hermione, we need to come up with a plan to kill Hermione and call you Phoebe from now on. I'll let you think of something shall we go to my home now?"

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on Bella's arm with a pop they were at Lestrange Manor. Bella walked Hermione to a guest room for her to sleep in tonight. Just as Bella was about to leave the room Hermione called her.

"Bella you have such a lovely place here. But tell me why I have to be here with you guys? I mean why wait 'til now to come and get me back?"

Bellatrix didn't know how to answer her without scaring her. How do you tell someone that the Dark Lord wanted to kill you slowly and harshly? Bellatrix frowned and told Hermione "Hermione trust me when I say this you really don't want to know the details of what the Dark Lord wanted to do you as Hermione. It's better if you kill her yourself and become Phoebe and leave it at that."

Hermione laughed a bit and said, "That bad huh? Okay, I'll trust you I won't ask any questions about that but don't you think that I should have been with my real family rather than growing up thinking that I was a muggle-born?"

Bellatrix looked at her for a bit and answered her "that answer needs to come from your parents but I can give you my opinion on it yes I believe that you should have grown up to be with your family. Look its late get some rest and tomorrow after breakfast we will go to your parent's house and you will get all the answers you need."

Hermione nodded and got into bed tomorrow was going to a long day for everyone.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!

Hermione woke up the following morning wishing she hadn't woken up. She got herself out of bed, got dressed waited for someone to knock on the door. She didn't have to wait long for it at all, "Come in I'm awake." Bellatrix walked in and looking at Hermione then spoke, "Alright well you seem ready to go to your parents home, follow me and we shall go now." Hermione got up and followed her to the fire place. Bellatrix grabbed her wrist hard and grabbed floo powder in her other hand and said, "Greengrass Manor!"

In a Matter of minutes they were standing in a huge study with her parents and sisters waiting to meet her. She thought to herself 'this can't be I look nothing like Daphne I don't have the blonde hair nothing I'm nothing like her.' Hermione stood there not knowing what to do or how to act. Bellatrix spoke, "Cynthina, Nicholas I've brought her home as you have demanded me to." Hermione just looked all around the room and then to the ground. "The Dark Lord won't like this one bit he will hate the secrets as you know this Nicholas I must return to Malfoy Manor." He looked at and nodded but before she could leave, "Bella wait! Thank you for bring her back to us." Nodding back to him she left with the green flames at her departure of their Manor.

Hermione just looked over all the room rather than at any one that was in the room. Through thinking to herself, 'I didn't want to be here but they want me here, but they did want me why now!'She had so many questions for the people in the room. Seeing her sister's move to sit down as well as her parents they showed that she could any where she wanted. Hermione thought for a bit and walk to the window, 'Bellatrix is my godmother and they are my family. How could this happen to me? Why would they want me when I look nothing like them! Merlin someone please start talking!' The room was so quiet it was driving her crazy by the second. Astoria finally broke the silence, "So you are Phoebe our older sister who is betrothed to Draco Malfoy?" She sounded jealous when she spoke of Draco.

"Astoria, that's enough of your crush on that boy, it's all you got he was never yours and we never told you that he would be." Astoria felt shameful at what her mother said then her mother continued to speak, "You'll be lucky if we can get Theodor Nott parents to agree for the both of you to be betrothed. Now I'm sorry Hermione that you had to see that, now would like to take a seat so we can answer your question." Yes Hermione had lots of question and hoped that they all got answered.

"Well for starters I look nothing like you so how do you know that I'm who you say I am? Where is your proof huh?"

"Well you have a glamour spell on you which is why you don't look like us at the moment. If you want proof that you're our daughter then we can summon Snape, so he could run a test for you. If you would like we can take the glamour off before we summon Snape," said Nicholas.

Hermione agreed with them and once the glamour was taken off her hair became straight blond. She looked just like Daphne only her eyes were green and Daphne's were blue. Hermione had a small mirror in her hand so she was able to see that she indeed looked exactly like Daphne Nicholas was about to call for Snape when Hermione spoke.

"No need to call for Snape I can see that I belong here. So is our family neutral or are we followers to the dark lord?"

"Phoebe, sorry is it okay that we call you Phoebe?"

Hermione nodded.

"Phoebe, we are his followers and you might just have to take the mark. Listen I know this isn't fair to you we will do what we can to stall it."

Phoebe looked at her family and saw that her sisters did not have the mark.

"You've been stalling for a long time already so we wouldn't get the mark?"

"Phoebe, the mark has to be give to the eldest child before the other siblings… (Nicholas looked at Cynthia and continued to speak)…You see we kept telling the Dark Lord that you were taken from us. We would go looking for you at all cost. You were five when we found you, we talked to the Granger's told them everything about us that was when we put the glamour spell on you. We wanted you to be safe and happy in life." Phoebe looked up and saw tears in both her mothers and fathers eyes her eyes welded as she took in everything they had said.

"I was taken from you! But, why? Who would so such a thing like that? I have to admit I always felt like I was missing something well I guess it would be someone. Did Daphne know about me?"

Daphne look and Phoebe and shook her head, "No, but I also felt like someone was missing and when we got to Hogwarts that feeling went away when you were close by. That was why I would stay quiet when Pansy would start something up... (looking into Phoebe's eyes)…I'm so sorry I should have put all those feeling together I should have known it was you." Tears were falling down both girls' cheeks and Phoebe ran to Daphne side reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

Astoria didn't know what to do should she run to her sisters and cry with them or leave the room. She thought to herself 'Phoebe is back home and now we are going to have to take the mark. Why couldn't she just stay gone?' Getting up and walking to the door turning a bit too just says "I'm going to get dressed and head over to Pansy's. Phoebe I'm glad your back home Daphne really needs you."

"Astoria, wait please I want to say something I may be Daphne's twin sister, but don't you need me to please look at me." Astoria knew that she was right and trying to hold back her tears she turned to face Phoebe. "Phoebe, what do you want me to say or do? You're here and now we have to take that stupid mark of the Dark Lord."

"Hey calm down I won't let that happen to either of you do you understand me. Come over here and sit down with us I still have question to ask."

Astoria nodded and walked over to her sisters to sit with them. Their parents stood up and prepared themselves for the question. "Now you have yet to answer my question on who took me from you and why they took me from you."

"We don't know who took you from us you were about six days old. We had been talking to the Malfoy's about a thought I had. But trust me when I say it wasn't them we had a special spell to your room if someone tried to talk you. They would be cursed to not have children of their own."

"Darling what your father is trying to say that if it was him. Narcissa would have had a miscarriage and Draco would not be here today."

"How did you find me?"

"Well it was a lot easier to find you when you started to show that you had magic. When Daphne started showing we sent a spell out to show us where you're magic would be."

"Okay so how did you decide that now was the time to bring me back home? I mean I know its cause the Dark Lord wanting Hermione dead. But if you only needed me for the Dark Lord to put the mark on us wouldn't it have been better for me to die rather than me being here?"

Daphne looked at Phoebe with sad eyes and spoke "Tell me Phoebe if you were a mother would you let your child be killed by a mad man. Mother came home after a meeting and told me everything about us. She asked what she should do I told her to bring you home. I made the choice for our parents to bring you back home. I NEEDED YOU HOME, I, ME, I WANTED YOU SAFE!"

"Oh Daphne, sweetie I'm sorry your right forgive me for speaking that way to our parents. But listen to me I understand that you need me as I needed you but this is the Dark Lord we are talking about do you know what he will have me do in his name. I will do everything in my power to keep you both away from the Dark Lord."

All three sisters sat together holding one another as their parents looked a pawn them. The girls together for only so little time already bonding. Phoebe thinking of ways she could protect her sisters, Daphne and Astoria glad to have Phoebe back in their lives. Cynthina and Nicholas thought of the entire thing that would happen in the days ahead. The talk he needs to have with Lucius Malfoy about the engagements, school records to be made, and last of the meeting with the Dark Lord.

"Phoebe, let Daphne show you to your room we need to call the Malfoys and let them know you are home. There are so many things to talk about and I don't want to rush you. We all need to deal with the Dark Lord."

All three girls got up to leave when their father spoke again, "Astoria you may go visit Pansy if you still want to go." Phoebe and Daphne kept walking, Astoria just nodded and headed to her room to dress and leave. As Daphne and Phoebe reached their rooms Daphne stopped and grabbed Phoebe hand. "Phoebe, you need to place your hand on the door, that way it can recognize you." She nodded and did as she was told and the door opened. They walked in and Daphne walked to a door on the right placing her hand on it as she told Phoebe to do earlier. "This door leads to my room so if you need anything just come over okay." Phoebe looked around the room everything was purple she had thought that everything would have been green.

"Phoebe, we should get ready for dinner with the Malfoy's. So how are you going to handle Draco now that you know that he will be your husband?"

Phoebe sighed, "Well I guess I should leave the past in the past and move forward right or at least get to know him right."

"Yes but just think about it okay I need to go to my room and get dressed for dinner."


	3. Pansy's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!

Astoria got dressed and left to visit with Pansy before dinner, Daphne was in her room getting ready for dinner, Phoebe was in her walk in closet thinking of how she was going to be when she saw the Malfoy's. Could she pretend to not know them and start new with them? Could she really forget all that Draco had done to her? Phoebe was looking for something to wear when Daphne came into the room. Daphne stared at twin standing in the closet and knew what was on her mind.

"You know standing there thinking is not going to help you find something to wear." Phoebe jumped and took notice of her twin grabbing a blue dress robe and shoes for her. "Here you go Phoebe and stop thinking so much its not going to make seeing Draco any much easier."

Phoebe just stared at her sister as if she had if she had grown a second head. 'How did she know what I was thinking about? Am I really that transparent? Daphne smiled then spoke, "Phoebe, its not that hard to know when you are lost in thought and about what well I just assumed because of what our parents said about him. That was why I was able to know what you were thinking about."

"Am I really that transparent?"

Daphne nodded grabbed Phoebe's hand pulling to the vanity then got started working on her hair and make up eventually pushing to the bathroom to get dressed. Phoebe walked out dressed and smiling she like how she looked.

"Phoebe, you look beautiful you are going to make Draco mouth drop open."

"Oh stop it. I will not he'll hate me and think I'm a strange person for showing up out of the blue."

"Phoebe, give yourself some credit here tell me you can see what I see in the mirror?"

"Well...(she looked at the mirror)...Oh wow I... this can't be me...tell our parents I'm staying in my room."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, stop acting like that. That is you and you will come to dinner like a good Gryffindor that you are."

"Ha I'm not a Gryffindor any longer and you know it. Everyone in our family is a Slytherin but fine I won't stay in my room like I really want to do."

Both Daphne and Phoebe headed to the dinning room after leaving the bedroom. Walking down the hallways Phoebe couldn't help but start to worry about the Malfoy's and Parkinson's being there. Daphne knowing her sister told Phoebe that everything would be just fine and all she to do is relax.

"Yes relax that what I need to do. So are we meeting everyone in the living room or the dinning room?"

"The living room so we can receive everyone then we leave to the dinning room to eat. You don't have to speak to anyone just let the adults speak." Daphne says and Phoebe just nods.

As they walk into the room it went silent their parents, Astoria, and Pansy were already in the room. Pansy was telling everyone why her father had not arrived with her. Pansy glared at Phoebe then walked over and hugged Daphne.

"Oh Daphne, I heard all about this stranger coming into your home and claiming to be your lost twin sister. How are you feeling? Please tell me you don't believe her lies."

Phoebe was getting very angry at her little sister and Pansy. Daphne looked at Astoria then spoke to before Phoebe could. "Pansy, who told you that my twin sister Phoebe isn't whom wee all know is my older twin sister. Not only does she look like me but spells don't lie about our blood."

"Well if you must know Astoria came over all happy about her sister returning to you guys and I thought up the rest. You can never trust anyone's words now since it is her." Grabbing a hold of Phoebe's hand and walking them over to the long couch. "So tell me where have you been?"

Phoebe looked from Pansy to her parents and back. "I was at Beauxbatens Academy, Bellatrix was the one that found me."

"Well as you will be going to be at Hogwarts this year I must tell you that there is a few people you should stay away from." said Pansy.

"Alright, whom are these people that you claim I must stay away from?" Phoebe said trying to stay calm.

"Well first off Draco Malfoy is off limits my father is talking to his parents about us getting married this year..."

I interrupted her, "Really, sorry to interrupt you but heard that he was already betrothed to someone else when they were both born. Did I hear wrong?"

"Oh no you haven't heard wrong but she has been missing for years and well if she is not found before his birthday then a new contract can be made. That is why my father isn't here with me he is talking to the Malfoy's right now." said Pansy.

"Oh well I hope you aren't disappointed tonight because our parents told me that the Malfoy's had an announcement to make tonight." I said to Pansy.

Pansy seemed happy by that news, "Oh you did? That's just great news..." the fire place sparked a bit letting us know that our guest were about to arrive. As all of the Malfoy's entered the room followed by Pansy's father. Phoebe looked at the floor not being ready to look at Draco or anyone else that entered the room. Nicolas told everyone that it would best if we could all start dinner and speak later. Phoebe was more then grateful to her father for that delay. But as they ate dinner it was getting hard not to look at Draco as he was siting right in front of her. The meal came to the end and all the adults started talking and Nicolas insisted that they go to the study to talk.

Everyone got up and as they all entered the study and took a seat so Nicolas and Cynthia decided to speak. "Well as I'm sure you have hears that our eldest daughter has return to us." Phoebe arose from her seat and walked to her parents side. "May we introduce to you Phoebe Greengrass."

"Oh Cynthia you must be grateful to have found her. Where has she all this time?" asked Narcissa

"Bellatrix brought her home to us Phoebe is the brightest witch at Beauxbatens Academy. So I wouldn't be surprised that becomes Head Girl this year at Hogwarts." said Cynthnia.

Nicolas spoke to Lucius and Mr. Parkinson from the looks of the conversation not all the gentlemen were happy. The women in the room were startled when Mr. Parkinson yelled, "But could you not tell me this before we arrived? Lucius you told me that you had a contract written up for our families to be joined."

Lucius smirked, "Oh but Parkinson I never said it was your family I believe was talking to my wife when you walked in. You went off and started talking so I just never corrected you."

Nicolas smirked, "Lucius, enough no need to embarrass him in front of his daughter. But since his little scene catch the attention of our you like to make your announcement?"

"Yes, Nicolas you're right. Well today is a special to all of us as my son's future wife has returned to us as well. Draco please come stand by me so..." said Lucius before he was rudely interrupted by Pansy.

"What is going on here daddy?" Pansy yelled.

"Well Pansy, my dear, before you rudely interrupted me I was about to say the name of my daughter In-law."said Lucius.

"But...but...but father told me he would get you to join our families but so far you seem to be saying that father has failed." said Pansy with tears falling down her face.

"Awe you are a smart girl after all you must take after your mother. Now would you allow me to continue."Pansy nodded and Lucius continue, "Now where was I. Oh yes my daughter In-law. As Draco stands by me I would like for Phoebe Greengrass to stand by my son and join hands please."

Before Phoebe could move Pansy stood in front of her but to say that she was angry it would be a lie Pansy was furious. "Where do you think your going Phoebe?"

Phoebe raised a brow and stood her ground "I was called by Mr. Malfoy and its rude to not answer when called upon. So could you please step a side so I can do as asked of me."

"You know that by doing this to me I'll make you regret ever coming back to your family." Pansy tried to threaten Phoebe.

Phoebe stepped closer to Pansy and whispered so that she was the only one to hear, "Do not think that because I'm new to this family that I will fear you. I'm not afraid of you and bet I'm a lot stronger then you in magic." Looking at her family she whispered again, "I'll let you know something about me I'm as strong as Hermione Granger you know that girl that your so jealous of." Pansy was so shocked she thought no one knew that she was jealous of that Muddblood. There was only one person that had ever accused of her of that Phoebe walked around Pansy to stand by Draco, and they both did as Lucius asked. the moment their hands touch they were surrounded by a gold aura.

Lucius spoke, "Brilliant you both will be wedded on your Christmas holiday."

Nicolas shocked said, "But that would mean...Why...I mean thank you."

Phoebe looked at her sisters and then at her father she had know idea what was going on. She didn't like that feeling of not knowing something finally moving her hand from Draco's ready to walk away. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the corner of the room away from everyone for a moment. Phoebe tried to avoid looking at him she just wasn't ready to speak to him. Draco finally spoke, "Look I know you don't know me. We have all summer and once classes start what ever free periods to talk more." Phoebe stayed quiet taking in everything Draco had said and her silence was driving him crazy so he continued, "I will take things as slow as want but you must know wee will have to act a certain way in front of others, well mainly just so The Dark Lord knows your on his side in this war. I understand if you don't want to be apart of it and us getting marred so fast is to avoid you and your sisters taking the mark."

Phoebe looked up and stared into his eyes and was shocked to see he was serious "So you and your father know about me? I mean that they found me a long time ago but didn't bring me back because the Dark Lord. I'll do what I can do but I'm a stubborn girl I hate to take orders. I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut I almost always say what on my mind."

Draco being the boy that he was decided to trick her a bit, "Its good to know you can't keep your mouth shut it might be fun to get to know you better if you know what I mean." Phoebe blushed when she took in everything he said then realized what she said and giggled.

Draco smirked, "Now if I can get you to smile that would be nice to see." Phoebe was about to smile when she got pushed. Draco caught her and helped her get her balance then she turned around to see that it was Pansy glaring at her.

"You think you won don't you I know Draco and when he's tired of waiting got you to open your legs for him. He'll come looking for me to get what he really wants from a woman."

Draco still had his arms around Phoebe so she leaned back on Draco bringing one of her arms up to place her hand behind his neck to bring him closer to her neck to be able to place a gentle kiss on her. "No Pansy I know that I won and as you can see...hmm Draco...he is quite happy where and with whom he's with." Pansy knowing that she was defeated stormed off to the fire place and flooed home with her father following after her. Phoebe giggled and got out of her em-brass with Draco. She turned to face him with a smile. "There you got to see me smile."


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!

So Pansy stormed out followed by her father, and Draco saw me smile. When everyone left for the night I went to my room and saw Daphne sitting on my bed.

"Yes Daphne."

"Its Astoria, I don't think she meant anything she said to us before she left to see Pansy."

I lowered my head and sat down by Daphne and grabbed her hand in mine. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"I don't know. Why can't she see what you and I can see in front of us?"

"Daphne, think about it. Some girl comes to your home and your parents are telling you its the sister that they kept hidden from the you. Only your older had always known or had a feeling of who she really was. How would you feel if our parents kept the truth from you?"

"Okay I see what your saying."

I hugged Daphne seeing how everything that happened was upsetting her. "Oh Daphne, I'm glad we have this bond but Astoria might take longer because she didn't grow up with me. She didn't get to know about me until our parents felt that they had to find me."

"So everything is set Draco and you will be planing your wedding tomorrow and we just might be saved from taking his mark." said Daphne as she pulled away from me and walked to the door.

"It would seem so. But its not out of love it only to save you and Astoria from taking the mark. If I marry Draco, I won't have to take the mark as I'll be his wife and with me being the eldest in our family you wont be called to be marked."

"You really believe that he doesn't love you?"

"I don't believe in love at first sight"

"Goodnight." said Daphne as she closed the door behind her.

That night I as I laid in a bed that I never been in before I thought about everything that was going to change in my life. I would be getting married to a boy that I didn't love to save a family that I knew nothing about because they chose to give me away. I knew that the way I was with Draco tonight was only because the way Pansy was acting. I let myself sleep after deciding that I would spend my time with my sisters.

I woke up the following morning feeling fine and hoping that I could get Astoria to talk to me. Figure out why she left our home believing that I was her sister to return and no longer trust me. I got dressed and walked out of my room and about almost fell on my bum when the person I walked into catch me before I fell back.

"Morning." his familiar voice said. I looked up to she his eyes staring into mine causing me to smile.

"Morning, Malfoy." I said as I pull away from his hold.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"

"Well I've already seen everything I was just going to find my sisters...(finally realizing what he had meant)...Oh you mean to walk and to get to know each other. Okay lead the way Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Greengrass, it is my honor to lead you to the gardens."

Smiling about how silly this was and enjoying this side of Draco. I allowed myself to see what good would come from being around Malfoy. We were to be married soon and I would have to act as if I didn't know what he has done to my friends. I wondered if I could put the past behind me and not judge him for it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Malfoy had ask me something.

"Sorry. What?" I said as I stopped walking.

Shaking his head he said. "I had asked how do you like being back with your family?"

"Oh well its to soon to say really I haven't been here long. So why did you want this walk?"

"Can't a guy ask his fiance to a walk just to spend time with her."

"Malfoy, you know nothing of me and not we are to be married so that my sisters can be safe from the Dark Lord. For that I am in debt to you with my sisters safe I have nothing to fear."

"Draco, Please call me Draco."

Smiling at him I nodded and we continued to walk. I knew that I wasn't ready to call him Draco and it would take me a while to call him a friend or even a husband. Family means the world to me and I would do anything to save them.

"I'll try to call you Draco, I make no promises I only call those close to me by their name so bare with me when I call you Malfoy." I said as I felt that he deserved some truth as to why I wasn't calling him by his name.

"I can understand that."

We walked again in silence until he open the door for us to walk out into the gardens.

"So where did you come from?"

I blinked not knowing how to answer that question. "France."

"I know that but where did you live?"

"A House."

"Ha ha. You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Okay fine don't answer. Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"No, Beauxbatons Academy is for only girls."

"Right. Okay so I don't think blue is your favorite color because the color is forced on you at that school."

"Well it periwinkle in a way it is blue." I said as I giggled.

"Oh." He smiled and it made me smile back in return.

"Malfoy? Can we continue this some other time I really feel that I need to talk to Astoria before she leaves to see Pansy."

His smile disappeared and said "Right. Yeah. Of course."

I left to look for my sister leaving him there to stand alone. I know it was rude to leave him so soon but it was just the way it had to be for now. He did say that he would take as slow as I wanted to go we had all summer. I search for her and found her in the music room playing the piano.

"Astoria?"

She looked up at me and nodded letting me know that it was okay for me to be there. I walked to the bench she sat on and sat down closing my eyes to listen to the tone she played.


End file.
